


The Completely Accurate And Epic Story About The Arishok Fight

by yunhaiiro



Series: DA Shared Universe [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhaiiro/pseuds/yunhaiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Completely Accurate And Epic Story About The Arishok Fight

The Arishok is not budging. In any sense of the word.

Then Fenris speaks up.

"Arishokost! Qun-anaam ebra-toh."

Ethan looks at him as if he's sprouted another head. Mina is still staring up at the Arishok.

"You have granted them both basalit-an. By this admission, any of them has the right to challenge you."

"Or both of them."

That was Varric.

Ethan turns to look at him now. His expression hasn't changed.

"You're twins, you can fight as one. As far as dwarves are concerned, at least."

"Well, if that's the case, we have another two tw-"

Mina steps on Ethan's foot.

"... I was just trying to level up the field..."

The Arishok looks pensive.

"I'll allow it."

Ethan rises up a hand.

"Just a second."

And drags Mina to the side, not without glaring at Fenris with a face of "I'll see you in Hell".

Varric is looking perfectly calm, Aveline just nods at them, and the only one who has a worried face is Anders.

Ethan releases Mina and takes a breath before launching into a tirade.

"Okay. Strategy. At least I brought my bow. I'll jump and perch on one of the balconies," he starts, pointing at them "and shoot at him from there. You can, I don't know, try to freeze him in place? Do your fancy lightning thing? Your choice."

"Ethan, your aim is terrible."

"It's not!"

Mina arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah, alright, Miss I-can't-even-swing-a-staff-properly, do you have a better idea? Because I doubt this," and he jingles one of the daggers strapped to his belt "will help much. Probably will only cut muscle."

"We'll go with your idea, because we don't have another..."

"Yeah, thank you."

"But we need to stay as far away from him as possible, okay?"

"I have no intention of seeing that blade up close, that I can tell you."

Ethan unslings the bow from his back and tenses the string as in a nervous gesture.

"This isn't gonna be the most dignified fight, sis."

"I don't care about dignity, Ethan, I care about not dying."

"I hear ya."

He bumps his fist softly against her shoulder and she does the same in turn.

They break apart as the Arishok unsheathes his weapon and comes at them in full force.

 

* * *

 

 

Ethan's strategy is (surprisingly effective and they seem to have the fight under control. There're a couple of scares when the Arishok gets too close to Mina and Ethan jumps down to bait him away.

But, apparently, it was him who was being baited.

The Arishok turns and covers the distance between them in two large steps, while swinging his massive sword. Ethan jumps back a second too late and gets a deep gash in his left thigh.

"HEY!"

The Arishok turns

 

> _"Did he seriously fall for that?"_
> 
> _"Please, Seeker, allow me to finish."_

 

and gets a heap of frost to the face. It leaves him confused and with a quite reduced field of vision.

Enough for Ethan to step forward, daggers glinting, jump and stab the Qunari in the back.

The Arishok flails, and actually hits Ethan on the side of his face. He's sent flying back, and hits the floor head-first with a sickening sound. He lies there and doesn't get up.

The Arishok slumps forward, falls on his knees, then keels over.

The other Qunari silently start leaving the building.

Everyone else is rushing towards Ethan, but Mina makes it first. She lets her staff clatter to the ground and cradles his head in her arms.

"... Am I dead?"

How dare he sound like a kid complaining about a cold. She would hit him, but it's probably a bad idea.

"No."

"But I'm bleeding."

"I'm afraid so."

"Can someone carry me home?"

Mina snorts.

"Anders is here. He'll heal you, then you'll walk."

"But I almost died."

Mina rattles his head a bit, for good measure.

"So did I, dumbnuts."

"Ow, don't do that."

She helps him sit down, despite everything.

Varric smiles at them both.

"They'll make you Champions of Kirkwall for this."

Ethan holds a hand to his temple and rubs it.

"I want a statue for our troubles."


End file.
